<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, but Make it Fashion by theweird1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168101">Love, but Make it Fashion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1'>theweird1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Ragnor being a dad, Rude Magnus, Slow Burn, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec couldn't stand corporate life anymore. Now he is in need of a job and Izzy is the girl to help. Unfortunately, it is to be a PA to the most overbearing and annoyingly handsome fashion designer to ever grace the pages of <i>Vogue</i>. A man with a heart of ice, but even ice can be thawed with enough care. Ghosts from the past will surface just when it looks like love is in the air. Suddenly Alec finds himself in the most awkward position of pretending to be his boss’ new fiancé. Magnus and Alec will have to decide if their fake engagement can become a reality before they are completely torn apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the <a href="https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8">Malec Discord Server</a>. </p><p>I would like to give a special thanks to my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblackeyedboy">beta</a> who held my hand throughout the process and looked over my god awful grammar and spelling without yelling at me. I would also like to thank a friend of mine that gave me the idea in the first place of a fake relationship. </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/gintoki976/status/1299740422084857856?s=20">Art</a> by the wonderful Kuro. I love it so much.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Izzy heard the clicking of heels before she even saw him. They were hard and fast on the marble floor of the fashion house halls. Izzy was sitting in a plush chair beside a glass desk. She had the newest edition of <em>Fashion</em> opened on her lap and a coffee in her hand. She had been waiting almost ten minutes to have lunch with her friend and it seemed like lunch would be a wondrous affair. </p>
<p>Not two seconds later the heels turned the corner and he came into view. Magnus Bane was one of the best designers ever to hit New York, at least that was what most people said. He had an eye for fashion that was avant-garde boarding on the surreal, but still wearable. His black and white snakeskin boots clipped along until it met the rug in his office. Only then did he notice that his office was already occupied. </p>
<p>“Isabelle? What do I owe the pleasure?” His mood seemed to shift just a bit. He was still upset but seeing a friendly face calmed him. Izzy laughed and closed the magazine. </p>
<p>“You have forgotten again. Lunch? Remember? You promised to take me to that new French Restaurant.” </p>
<p>“Oh yes! Of course.” The black-haired man almost did a facepalm if it was not for his perfect makeup that took him way too long that morning to apply. “I am so sorry. My idiot PA messed up my schedule, again. I was twenty minutes late for a fabric meeting with Madam Doretha. You know how hard it is to get an appointment with her, let along get her to come to me.” Magnus made his way over to the other plush chair and ungracefully plopped into it. “Three PAs in five weeks. I cannot keep doing this. Paris Fashion week is less than three weeks away and I have only five pieces to show for it.” This was not his first rodeo, but this would be his first show in Paris. The year before he had not made enough of a name for himself to even be invited. This would not be New York Fashion week, it had to be three times better and twice as glamorous. </p>
<p>“You need someone dependable.” Izzy had been curled up in the chair, her bare feet tucked under her long black dress. While she loved her Manolo Blahnik heels, they were not all that comfortable. “You also need to be less manic when speaking to your PA, remember they are human too.” Magnus suffered no fools. He had his own way of doing things and if you could not keep up with him then they had better get out of the way. He was blunt and unforgiving. It had even taken Izzy a few months of working with him to finally crack a little bit of that stone wall he had built around himself.  </p>
<p>“I would if they were not such morons. Really, is it that hard to get me my grande soy latte with two shots of espresso and a hint of cinnamon. Is it not?” Izzy just smiled at him. It was not about the coffee; it was about the trust and Magnus Bane trusted no one. Even as his friend, Izzy knew only what the public knew about that man, which was not much. Magnus let out an exaggerated sigh. “Now I have to look for a new PA. Great.” </p>
<p>“I might know someone. Dependable, loyal, and honest.” </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p>
<p>Alec Lightwood had always had a plan for his life. Ever since he was a kid he wanted to be in the military like his parents. He had been a military brat that had travelled all over the world, but dreams were just that, dreams. Alec had gone to college for business and then got a middle management job in his hometown of Manhattan, New York. Five years he put into that company, but he never loved it. It was just something to pay for his share of the apartment. The apartment that he shared with his sister, Izzy, and best friend, Jace. Really his sister could pay for the whole thing with her salary, but the boys put in the other half. </p>
<p>It had been a week since he walked out of his job. He could not take the suffocating corporate world anymore. Now he had to figure out what to do. He had savings because Alec never spent any money on himself. His clothes were boring, sweaters in the winter, and crewnecks in the summer. His color pallet went from black to brown and maybe a little grey. His only colored clothes were two shirts Izzy had gotten him from her travels. One was a royal blue fitted top that he was positive was two sizes too small, and a maroon button up. He wore them once a year on his birthday and hers. His room was bare except for books. Alec loved books. Of course, he had the whole Harry Potter series, he would not be a bibliophile if he didn’t, but most of the books he had were from his history classes in college. If he could go back in time, then he would have changed his minor and major around. </p>
<p>The door to the apartment opened and he could hear light clicks on the floor. Izzy was home. Izzy was the most beautiful person, inside and out, that Alec knew. He might be a bit biased since they were siblings but still. Instead of going to college she became a model for some of the best designers. Their parents had not been too happy about the decision, but there was no changing Izzy’s mind once she made it up. She walked into the kitchen where Alec was sitting, looking, not all that hard, for a job on his laptop. </p>
<p>“How was work? Did you break anymore hearts?” He asked, taking a sip of his tea. Izzy laughed and took off her stilettos. They were both tall but that didn’t stop his sister from wearing what she wanted. </p>
<p>“Work was fine and no I didn’t break any hearts, but it's only three. There is still time.” Izzy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and plopped down next to her brother. “I see you are still looking.” </p>
<p>“Yes.” He sighed looking back at the screen. He wanted nothing to do with the corporate world, but it was all he had been trained for.  </p>
<p>“Well you can stop looking because I found you a new job.” She was grinning as she sipped from her water. Not a good sign. Smiles meant she was happy, grins on the other hand meant she was up to something. </p>
<p>“Please tell me it is not in fashion. Iz, I wouldn’t know aqua from teal.” </p>
<p>“Aqua has more blue and teal has more green. No. It is not in that part of fashion. It is being a personal assistant to one of the best designers in New York.” Alec looked at her like he had no clue because he didn’t. He knew more about the newest James Patterson book then the newest trends. “My friend, Magnus Bane.” Still no clue. </p>
<p>“Izzy…” </p>
<p>“Come on Alec. Try it. It will be easy.” </p>
<p>“Personal assistant does not sound easy. Sounds like a lot of leg work.” </p>
<p>“But you would not be in corporate.” She had a point. Sighing Alec leaned back and ran his hand through his short dark hair. He would need a haircut soon.  </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s say I give it a try. What would my duties be?” </p>
<p>“Well, you would get him whatever he wants. His coffee, mail, deliveries. You would take notes during meetings and handle calls. It would be a little bit of everything. And best of all, you would be able to travel!” Well she had him there. He had not been out of the state of New York since his last year of college when his family went to Connecticut for a family wedding. </p>
<p>“Alright, I will think about it.”  </p>
<p>“Not too long. He needs a new one fast. Don’t let these opportunities slip out of your hands.” </p>
<p>The next morning Alec found himself dressed in his sister’s blue shirt, still too tight, and black jeans as Izzy took him in for Magnus to see. Hopefully, the man was in a good mood. The last thing Izzy wanted was for her brother to strangle her friend. They checked in at the front desk and then went up to the fifteenth floor. Magnus had the whole floor to himself, but the building had any number of businesses ranging from taxes to security. Once off the elevator and on to the fifteenth floor Alec found himself getting nervous. Why? He didn’t even want the job, but if he didn’t get it he would have to settle for another cubical. </p>
<p>“Don’t be nervous.” Only Izzy could read his thoughts. Alec had worked hard to perfect his resting ‘bitch’ face. Smiling at him she led him down a hall and over to the glass office. The chair was turned out towards the windows so he couldn’t see who was in it, but he could hear him. The voice was low and soothing. He must be talking on his phone because the office was otherwise empty. </p>
<p>Izzy knocked on the door before entering. The chair turned and Alec had to grab the door to make sure he didn’t fall. In the large office chair was one of the most strikingly beautiful men Alec had ever seen. His black hair was perfectly styled up in almost a mohawk. His teal suit, okay maybe Alec did know a few things about fashion, laid over a charcoal grey shirt with a black tie. It took long enough for Alec to get his balance back that Magnus had stood up to greet Izzy.  </p>
<p><em>The hell, Lightwood. Man up. He is just a man</em> An incredibly handsome man, but a man nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Isabelle, glad to see you didn’t stand me up, unlike I do.” The man nearly glided over to Izzy and kissed her on both cheeks. Figures, every good-looking man was straight. That old adage about all the good ones being married or gay was wrong yet again. Honey golden eyes turned on Alec and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. There was a mischievous smile to go along with those eyes. “If I said to get an LV bag, which designer would I be talking about?” Oh shit. This was a test. The most he knew about designers was that Levi’s made jeans. Shit, he was doomed.  </p>
<p>“Uh…LaVar…Burton?” Maybe watching Star Trek into the wee hours of the morning was not good for him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy’s shake her head. Welp, he was fucked. The smile went away and was replaced with a stern look.  </p>
<p>“I was hoping from your sister's glowing recommendation and her fashion knowledge you'd at least be somewhat competent.” Ouch. “But I don’t have time to look for another. You will have to do. Thank you again, Izzy.” He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. “Now if you excuse me, I have to train a new PA.” Motioning for Alec to follow him he walked out of his office. “Come on, kid.” With one last look at his sister he followed his new boss. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy lied. It was not an easy job and Magnus was not an easy boss. Instead he was insufferable and brash. From the moment they had met the man seemed to lord himself over Alec. Always calling Alec by Lightwood or kid even though it turned out that they are only a few years apart. He constantly yelled at him and degraded him. He called at all hours of the night requiring the other to go out for items, and yet Alec always came back for more.</p><p>Maybe it was because of his upbringing that Alec never said no; being the first of three children and the oldest son, his parents had put a lot on his shoulders. He was not coddled or pandered to. He was expected to be responsible from an incredibly young age. Less than two years later, Izzy came along. One job that he took to extremely well was being a big brother. Seven years later, they were joined by Max and a year after that Jace came to stay with them.</p><p>Sometimes he had had to play father to his younger siblings. With their parents out with the military Alec had to grow up fast. He didn’t whine or complain; cry and ask for attention, instead he put himself on the back burner for his siblings. He lived to make sure they were okay. Then when his father’s oldest friend passed away, they were suddenly saddled with another kid. Jace was everything that Alec was not. He was bright and bubbly and always getting into trouble. At first Alec hated having another boy in the house so close to his age. Alec worried that he might be being replaced by someone more outgoing, even though it was his parent’s fault that he was so quiet and reserved. They were only a few months apart, but Jace grew on him. They became the best of friends and even started to call each other brother by the time they entered middle school.</p><p>Alec was used to someone yelling at him. First it had been his father, then his ROTC instructor, then his boss at the office. Now it was Magnus. The devastatingly gorgeous man that Alec swore he never thought about while he was at home, in bed or in the shower. The same man that could be as sweet as could be to a child model, then turn right around to give Alec the tongue lashing of his life. It was just a week until fashion week and Izzy kept telling Alec that Magnus was just stressed. She must have felt bad because she had been doing his laundry for the past week, although that might explain why his worn in sweaters were being replaced with more modern, fashionable copies who were again, TOO. DAMN. TIGHT.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p><p>It was almost five o’clock and most of the building was abandoned. It was a Friday night and people had places to go, things to see, and people to do. That was not the case for Alec. He was still on the phone with some guy that spoke in a thick accent telling him that the material he ordered was on the way but could not remember the date and time that he sent it. No wonder Magnus was going out of his mind. He still had three outfits to make and perfect.</p><p>While he was the designer, he also made all of his own mockups. He had a group of seamstresses that actually made the clothes, but only after he had made all the changes. For being so particular about his designs it was rare for changes to be made once he was finished with the mockup. He worked and worked and worked until it was perfect, then he sent it to be reproduced. Alec had seen the notes he sent along with his mockup and sketch. It was thicker than some of his college history papers. Alec admired the man for that, but then Magnus would usually open his mouth and tear Alec down in the next moment.</p><p>In the past couple weeks he had learned a lot about fashion, most importantly that LV stood for Louis Vuitton, pronounced Louie with a silent S, and certainly not LaVar Burton. He would never live that down.</p><p>Finally, he ended the call, but he had not made any real progress. If the material did not get here by Monday or Tuesday, then Magnus might just burn the city down. Alec felt a brush of air pass him by and noticed that his boss had entered the office. The brunette usually sat at the desk just outside the glass office, but the phone line had not been working lately and maintenance promised to have it fixed by Monday. So, he had to use Magnus’ phone to do any calls while the man used his cellphone. That only served to annoy the designer more. So, what if Alec didn’t know who Louis Vuitton or Marc Jacobs was, he was a hard worker that never talked back. That should count for something.</p><p>“They said they sent it out this past week, but the guy I talked to doesn’t know when that was.” Magnus rolled his eyes as he sat behind his desk and directly in front of Alec. He suddenly felt like he had been sent to the principal’s office and he desperately wanted to avoid detention.</p><p>“Of course. I never should have used them, but they came highly recommended.” Magnus pulled out his cellphone and started texting. Alec knew better than to interrupt him or leave. He had made that mistake the first day and had been given a dressing down that would make even a sailor blush. So he waited. The man would tell him when he could leave. Alec hoped it would be soon because he had drinks with Jace planned for seven.</p><p>Working for Magnus did not afford him much free time, but it did pay well. More than his menial desk job ever had. He just had to put up with yelling and late-night food runs. All in all, the job was not hard, just time consuming. Dealing with Magnus was another thing.</p><p>Finally, the man put down his phone and looked up. For a moment, his mask fell, and Alec could see the tiredness the designer hid deep inside. It was time for a break, but Magnus would never take it. With a sigh Magnus motioned for Alec to leave.</p><p>“Good-night, Sir.” Alec said as he stood up, ever polite to a man only a handful of years older than him.</p><p>“Good-night, Lightwood.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p><p>Hunter’s Moon was packed when Alec arrived. He had run home to change into something more comfortable, aka a thick grey sweater and loose pants. He had bumped into Izzy going out on another date. Whether it was the same or a new guy, he didn’t know. They were all looking for someone to connect with, Izzy just liked to do it with more people.</p><p>Looking towards the bar he saw his best friend. Jace had also been a military brat. His mother had died just after he was born so he was raised by nannies while his father was out on assignments. From what Jace had told him he had only seen his dad a handful of times in his life. Jace never had any siblings until he came to the Lightwoods. He was tutored from home and had not attended traditional school. Then one day his father went on a routine mission and never came back. The body was never found so he was ruled as missing in action. Neither of his parents had any living family so Jace came to live with the Lightwoods. Michael Wayland and Robert Lightwood had been in the same class at West Point. They kept in contact for years before his death.</p><p>“Dude, you finally made it. I thought I was going to have to fight over your chair.” Jace had two beers in front of him. He must have gotten started early. Alec waved down the bar keep, a good looking darker skinned man, and ordered his gin and tonic with three lemon wedges.</p><p>“I ran by the apartment and then Izzy talked to me for a little bit.” The drink was deposited next to him and Alec slid his card to the man. “What have I missed? Lamenting your chances with the sketch artist?” Clary Fairchild had just recently started working with the NYPD as a freelance sketch artist. She was okay, red hair, tall, and skinny. Not his type but for Jace she was perfect, probably because she had turned him down more than once.</p><p>“No,” Jace said, rolling his eyes but downing the rest of his beer before calling for another. Jace could hold his alcohol to a certain point then he stopped. Neither of them wanted to relive their adolescent days when Jace would puke on him as he carried him into the house. The blond was far from those teenage days, he was working on trying to become a detective instead of just a patrol guy. “Some of the guys in my unit want to go rock climbing this weekend.” A twinge of panic gripped Alec’s heart before he could even stop it. “I told them I was busy.”</p><p>“Jace you can’t stop doing something you like just because of the accident.”</p><p>“You mean the one that ended your military dreams and caused you to be in traction for the rest of the summer? The one I caused?” Bitterness ran through the words. They were not meant for Alec but what had been done to him. Since they graduated the same year, they decided to go on a two-week vacation before boot camp at the end of June. Their first stop was the Adirondack Mountains for some rock climbing. They had been doing this since they were young and being straight out of high school they felt like they were invincible.</p><p>Their trip quickly ended when Alec’s rope broke and his hand couldn’t grip anything. He fell nearly twenty feet on the rocks below. Miraculously it didn’t kill him, but like Jace said it ended his military career. His back broke in three places and he had to be airlifted out of there. He spent the whole summer and part of the fall in the hospital. In the end they had to place two metal bars along his spine to keep it straight as it healed. His hopes for a military career were out of the question now.</p><p>He had no compass in those days. He had always been sensitive, but he never showed it. Then everything seemed to come down around him. He almost wished he would have died; it might have been less painful than living through crushed dreams. His parents were finally able to talk him into going to college to study business. Alec had never wanted that life, but he could not have what he wanted.</p><p>He barely remembered those first few days after the accident. The first thing he did remember was the worried faces of his family, especially Jace. Jace had been the one tasked with setting up the ropes. It was not his fault that one broke. Alec had been in charge of getting the gear ready and should have seen the frayed rope, but Alec knew Jace would never forgive himself. That was why he threw himself into everything Alec had wanted to do. They were both going into the military but Jace had just done it because Alec wanted it. After three years he was discharged and attended the police academy, something else Alec would have loved. In a way Alec did live through Jace, but he had never blamed him.</p><p>“Jace, it was years ago. You know what to look out for. It was extreme and we knew it. It could have happened at any time.”</p><p>“But we also thought we were invincible.” Jace looked out over the bar at people playing pool and darts. Some couples snuggled up into the few dark areas there were, and people celebrated when someone downed another shot. “Besides isn’t it hypocritical to say I need to get over it when you haven’t?” That was true. Alec acted like he had made peace with what happened to him, but he hadn’t. He still wondered what might have happened if he didn’t get hurt. His military career, protecting people from the evils of the world. Now he took phone calls and got chewed out by his boss. It was not where he wanted to be.</p><p>Opening his mouth to deny it, he found he had nothing to say. Taking his drink in his hand he swallowed around the grief of a life he would never get to live. It was time to get over it. The wounds in his back had healed, his mind should do the same thing, but even he knew it was not that easy.</p><p>“I will think about going back to therapy, if you go on the trip.” Jace looked at him for a moment. Alec wanted his brother to be happy and he wanted to be happy too.</p><p>“If I go on the trip you call on Monday or I will tell Izzy.” They always brought in their sister because she could make anyone do anything.</p><p>“Fine, deal.” They cheersed their drinks. He would probably not be able to get an appointment until he got back from Paris, but he would finally be on the path to healing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has to be, without a doubt, my favorite one that I wrote.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec laid down on his bed with a soft sigh. It was nearly two in the morning and he was so tired. There was only three days before they were heading to Paris and Magnus was running him ragged. Going here and there, getting this and that. Calling people to yell at them because Magnus had done just that to him. He was going to be so glad when fashion week was over. This job had thrown him to the wolves on the first day and it just kept going downhill from there.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he must have instantly fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew a warm hand was running their fingers through his hair, soothingly. Alec was touch starved; he knew that. Any hug from his siblings was met with outward awkwardness, but inwardly he was soaking it up. So, the fingers gently scratching on his scalp were met with something akin to a purr. What was he a cat now? Still it was nice.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he looked up to see golden eyes looking back at him. Smiling slightly, he reached up to stoke one of those smooth tanned cheeks. This man was like a god. Strong and gorgeous, especially in the morning light. It must have been dawn or sometime just after that. The golden rays of the sun haloed the other. Alec must be in heaven if he was waking up to such a man.</p><p>“Alexander.” His name dripped from the other’s lips like silk and sin. The very word held promises of what he would do to Alec. Everything that Alec wanted. It had been so long since he had been caught up in passion rather than just a quick fuck because he needed a release. “You make the cutest sounds when you sleep. Little snores.” Alec scrunched his nose up.</p><p>“I don’t…” Only to have the other male imitate little noises that sent a blush down Alec’s face and on to his chest. Only then did he notice he was not wearing a shirt and a perfectly manicured hand had moved down from his head to his neck.</p><p>“The show is about to start! Places! The show is about to start!” Alec looked at the man like he had gone insane. One moment Magnus was on the bed ready to kiss him and the next he was on Alec’s small bed in a gold lamia bodysuit. “You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look!” Suddenly Magnus was jumping from the bed onto a cat-walk with dozens of beautiful models walking by in diamonds. “Faces. Beautiful!” Magnus made exaggerated hand gestures to said models before looking back at Alec. The gentle smile from before had been replaced with a sneer. “No one ugly allowed.” Suddenly all the models and Magnus were laughing at him causing his blush to spread even farther.</p><p><i>“Fashion is the art. Designers are the gods…”</i> With a jump Alec awoke in his tiny bed. It was dark and there were no models. Groaning he heard a few more lyrics of the ridiculous song Magnus had insisted would be his ring tone. <i>“You will never miss a call from me.”</i> But he never said it would play a part in his nightmares. Rolling over he fumbled for the phone before answering.</p><p>“Hnn?” It was too late/early for this shit.</p><p>“I cannot find the iridescent chain mail that was delivered today.” Say what? It took him a moment to realize it was Magnus on the other end. It was just after four in the morning and his boss was panicking on the phone. Alec was used to being yelled at by the designer, but he was not used to panic. “I know I put it in my satchel to bring home, but now I cannot find it.” Vaguely he remembered the satchel in question. It was dark brown, old and worn, in which Magnus put any new material in to bring home to his home studio. The dark-haired man did not like working at his office past a certain time. He would take most of his work home where he would “really feel the design.”</p><p>Sitting up Alec rubbed his eyes. “Lightwood?”</p><p>“I’m here, sorry. Are you wanting me to go and get it?” Why the man could not just get an uber back to his office was beyond him. It would be so much easier, but Magnus was not an easy man.</p><p>“Yes. I believe I left it on the grey couch.” There was only one couch in his office, but he still had to specify it. It was too early for this.</p><p>“Okay. I will get it.”</p><p>“Hurry.” Then the line went dead. No thank yous or safe driving. Flipping through his phone he looked for a near-by uber before standing up. He had ten minutes to get ready.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p><p>The office building was eerie as he buzzed in. It was empty except for a night guard that knew Alec well by now. They often talked about the fact that Alec needed to tell his uppity boss to shove it when it came to early morning trips. Walking in the door he waved at the guard.</p><p>“Morning Alec, Bane got you running errands again?” Alec could not help but laugh.</p><p>“Same as always, Luke. Forgot something, can’t be bothered to go and get it himself.” The man hummed and nodded. The ride to the fifteenth floor did not take very long and soon he was walking into Magnus’ office. Just where he had said, the bag sat on the end of the couch. Picking it up he noticed that along with the material there was also a sketch book. Magnus guarded his sketch book like a teenage girl did her diary. Against his better judgment he pulled it out and opened it.</p><p>The first few pages were half drawn or colored. A few of them Alec had seen as mockups to be taken to the seamstresses. There were pages missing and some sketches totally exed out. Notes littered the sides of the pages. Some good and some bad. Alec had assumed that Magnus thought himself perfect, but these little notes betrayed that.</p><p>
  <i>Not florals. Idiot.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pastels was last year. No wonder they hated your designs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So obvious a child could design this.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You're a disappointment to the entire industry.</i>
</p><p>Moving past a couple pages he saw a sketch of a beautiful long red gown. The model wearing it had blond hair with her hair up in a bun with tendrils framing her face. A large black X crossed the page with a little note below. <i>so simplistic, just like the designer</i> This handwriting was different. It was curlier than Magnus, more feminine. He flipped through a couple more and just as he was about to close the book, he saw something that sparked his interest.</p><p>Most of Magnus’ designs were either ornate or classic, but this sketch was ordinary. It was a man’s standing silhouette with a dark blue moto jacket and faded jeans. The other male designs had been so much fancier than this. Suddenly his phone rang, and he remembered his uber was waiting for him. Closing the book, he stuffed it back in the bag and shouldered it as he walked out of the office. “I’m coming.”</p><p>Magnus lived in Brooklyn in a loft on the top floor of a four-story old industrial building renovated into apartments. There were only two other residents other than Magnus. The building did have a door man that greeted Alec before he entered the elevator. It was one of those old timey elevators where you could see up or down the shaft. Unnerving but the fastest way to the top. Magnus had the only apartment on this floor. His two neighbors lived two floors below him, and both of them were in their eighties. For a man that threw a lot of parties he didn’t understand why Magnus lived in a building with two old women.</p><p>Magnus’ door did not have a number on it, just a large B door knocker. Knocking hard on the door he waited for Magnus to open it, chew him up, and spit him out before slamming the door in his face. What happened next surprised him.</p><p>His boss opened the door looking slightly sweaty as if he just ran a marathon, his chest glistening with sweat. He was shirtless. Being a respectable gay man Alec couldn’t help his eyes from being drawn to his chest. Golden skin with nary a blemish. For being as extra as he was, Alec had never seen Magnus with his sleeves rolled up, let alone with no shirt at all. Even more surprising was the tiny silver hoop that pierced Magnus’ left nipple. Alec tried not to think about that as Magnus dove forward and took the bag.</p><p>Magnus must have been so relieved to have his material that he didn’t even remember to close the door. This left Alec standing in the doorway. His uber was waiting downstairs, this was going to be an expensive fare, but he could not just leave the door wide open. Unsure of what he should do Alec walked in and closed the door.</p><p>Magnus’ home was beautiful. The furniture was simple with bold touches of color and texture. It was not at all like his office at work. It was warm and cozy and Alec could just imagine Magnus nestled down on the couch with a cup of tea watching Project Runway. Alec needed a reality check. This was Magnus Bane he was talking about. The man was anything but simple.</p><p>Hearing a noise from down the hall he walked in that direction. He needed his boss to tell him he could go before he left. The door on the right was opened wide and light poured out of it. Magnus’ home studio was a mixture of organized chaos and fabrics. Alec had never been this far into the other’s home. Usually he brought whatever Magnus wanted and then left. He had been in the entryway but that was as far as he had gotten until now.</p><p>Inside the room shirtless Magnus, damn him, was cutting the fabric and pinning it to a body form. The outfit was almost complete, and Alec could tell this was his last one. Right down to the wire and Magnus was still working. Come the morning Alec would look like shit with bags under his eyes and yawning every five seconds. Magnus would probably prance around the office looking as calm and collected as always. Not a hair out of place, but just as tired as Alec.</p><p>Alec finally cleared his throat to alert the other that he is still there. Turning around the man looked at Alec. There was no sneer or snide remark. He looked genuinely surprised that Alec was standing there. “Need anything else, sir?” The question was clear. Dismiss me and I will go.</p><p>“No, that will be all, Alexander. Thank you.” It was the first time Magnus had called him by his first name or even thanked him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec had been to Paris once before. He had been much younger, and his mom took him and his siblings on a trip from Germany, where their father was stationed, to Paris. Alec had loved the art and architecture. As a kid barely in his teens he dreamed of traveling the world while fighting for the people. Now he was returning, over ten years later, not as a soldier but as an assistant to a fashion designer.</p>
<p>Looking out of the plane, Alec started to see bits of land appear below them. Magnus had chartered a private jet because he refused to risk his art in the hands of baggage handlers. This also meant that he had room for a few of his models. Izzy, of course, another female named Maia, and lastly a guy named Raphael. Izzy and Magnus knew them from other shows, but it was Alec’s first time meeting them. He liked Maia more because she was snarky. Raphael was just dry. He curled up in one of the back seats and read <i>Interview with a Vampire</i> the whole time.</p>
<p>It was a thirteen hour non stop flight from JFK to Paris. For the first few hours Alec was excited to be heading to Paris. After the shows he might get a little time to tour the city before they had to head back to New York. The next ten hours were spent in and out of sleep, chatting with Maia and his sister, or listening to Magnus talk about what needed to be done before the show.</p>
<p>So far Magnus had been pretty much the same. The crack in the armor that Alec thought he had seen seemed to have been sealed up tight once again. While Magnus was not as harsh as he had been, he was still the over the top Magnus Alec had come to know. No more thank yous or calling him by his first name. Just less yelling. Alec should be happy about that, but he wasn’t. He wanted to see more of the real, true Magnus. The one that walked around without his shirt on, pining shiny fabrics to a dummy. The one that had called him Alexander.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p>
<p>Once they landed a limo was waiting for them at the airport. It might have been nice to ride in style, but they needed all the room for bags. Maia and Izzy had brought three bags each, Raphel had four, Magnus had four plus the six that held all the designs and props, and Alec had his backpack. They would be here for about four days. How could someone need four bags? Of course, Alec and the limo driver were the ones that had to put the back in the trunk and in parts of the back seat.</p>
<p>The hotel looked grand as they pulled up. Thankfully, there were bell boys to take care of the bags. Magnus gave them specific directions as Alec walked into the lobby to check them in. This place had to be a five-star hotel, they had bell boys for goodness sake.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am checking in for Magnus Bane. We had five rooms booked.” The other models for Magnus’ shows had checked into other hotels or air b and bs. Magnus only booked for the models that flew with him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mister Bane. We are sorry. We tried to call but you must have been in the air already.” The woman behind the counter had an English accent so it was easier to understand her, but what she said did not bode well. “There was a mishap in the computers and two of the rooms got canceled. We were still have your suite, but I am afraid you will have to double up.” The woman had been nice about it but Alec knew Magnus would explode nonetheless.</p>
<p>“And we cannot just book two more rooms?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, we are fully booked.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. We can do that.” He signed in and got the room numbers and key cards before walking back to the group. Magnus was on the phone with some talking excitedly, while Izzy and Maia took selfies. Raphael looked utterly bored out of his mind. “Huston, we have a problem.” Alec said when he gave the key cards to the girls. “They lost two of our rooms.” Izzy looked shocked.</p>
<p>“So what are we going to do?” She asked and before he could answer Maia spoke.</p>
<p>“We will double up. You and I can stay in one room, Magnus in one, and Alec with Raphael.” Well that was not going to happen. Alec did not want to stay in a room with a man that would not even meet his eyes when he spoke. Izzy had said it was because he was shy, but Alec felt differently about it. He was not a bad guy; they just didn’t mix well.</p>
<p>“Now I have to break the news to the boss.” The girls took their bags up to their room as Alec moved to the men. He gave Raphael a room key and told him where it was. That left the suite for Magnus and him. Really, he was between a rock and a hard place. Room with the silent man or room with his boss. Neither were the lesser of two evils, but it did mean Alec was closer at hand for Magnus to yell at. Magnus did have a suite so there should be a second room that Alec could hide away in so he was not under Magnus’ feet.</p>
<p>Magnus had just ended his phone call and turned to Alec with his hand outstretched. They all wanted to relax in their rooms before the show and the designer was no different. “They lost two of our reservations.” Alec said quickly. “The girls are rooming together, and you and I are sharing the suite.” Alec expected to be yelled at or for Magnus to run over to the counter and demand to see the manager. He would not blame him; it was the hotel’s fault after all. But Magnus did none of the above. He simply just nodded and held out his hand again.</p>
<p>“Then give me the key to our room and we can get unpacked.”</p>
<p>“Who are you, and what have you done with my boss?” Alec asked as he handed over the small plastic card.</p>
<p>“Don’t think you are off the hook. We still have a show tomorrow and I will no doubt be yelling then. I have to save my voice for the important things.” Oh Joy.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p>
<p>By the next day Magnus was back to his old self; yelling and ordering people around, mostly Alec. In just the first half of the day Alec had done more trips up and down stairs than he had ever done in his life. His legs were getting weak and his head hurt from all the yelling. He was the assistant and he would do his job. This was big for Magnus if the show went well then, his brand would have even more exposure. Alec just had to grin and bear it. </p>
<p>As the show loomed closer Magnus went from panicked to eerily calm. It was like the calm before the storm. They all knew to be on their toes. It was 5:30 when they packed into the cars that would take them to the venue. Magnus and Alec took a separate car from the models. They had all the supplies and outfits.</p>
<p>Once at the venue all hell broke loose. Magnus was yelling at one person and calling for another. It was like the man was slowly becoming unhinged. Alec could see the panic behind those golden eyes and had to do something.</p>
<p>“Magnus.” He caught the man as he went from rack to rack trying to find a specific piece of clothing. When Magnus tried to pull his arm free Alec held on tighter. “Magnus. Tell me what you need.”</p>
<p>“There is no time, I have to…”</p>
<p>“Magnus!” Alec's voice was sharp and clear. He leveled the man with his gaze and asked again. “What do you need?” Magnus was not used to giving over control of anything in his life. From his experience people disappointed you more than they helped, but at this very moment he needed someone. He needed a rock.</p>
<p>“I need the blue shawl.”</p>
<p>“The one with or without the sequins?”</p>
<p>“Without.” Alec disappeared for a moment coming back with the shawl and a steamer. “It was still in the case.” Putting it up on a hanger he went over the wrinkled material as the other man watched. Alec knew how to steam? Well it was not all that hard to do, but it still surprised the designer. A few minutes later Alec was done and taking the shawl off the hanger.</p>
<p>“Which model does it go to?”</p>
<p>“Lydia.” And that was how the last ten minutes before the start of the show went. Alec would ask what Magnus needed and Magnus would tell him. By the time the show started the designer found himself more relaxed than he had been in weeks. It was chaos backstage, but it was controlled chaos. Alec moved models along with Magnus and fetched props or makeup for the artists.</p>
<p>Alec had always been amazing. Magnus knew that, he just didn’t want to admit it. He had judged him so harshly before. He took the fact that Alec didn’t know Givenchy from Gucci as a personal insult. Everything he threw at the brunette, the man just did. Even now he ran around getting Magnus what he needed and making sure the models were back out on the catwalk change after change. Was he wrong about Alec? Was this man really as amazing as he seemed to be?</p>
<p>When the show was over Magnus went on stage with his last models to a resounding applause. Never had he thought he would feel this great. This was his dream and now it was a reality. Magnus was on top of the world. After the last bow he returned back stage and gathered everyone around. “Drinks in the hotel bar, all on me!” There was a loud cheer as the models started to change from the expensive clothes into their street clothes. Magnus turned to Alec.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Alexander. Without you I couldn’t have…” A female voice interrupted them causing the pair to turn around. Behind them was one of the most beautiful women Alec had seen. She also looked vaguely familiar.</p>
<p>“Magnus, <i>cher</i>.” Walking over the woman gave Magnus a kiss on each check. “It has been a while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The bitch is back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are half way there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman that had approached them was extremely pretty. She seemed to know Magnus, but Alec could not place who she was. She had a light French accent as if she had been away from France for quite a while. “Giles, I would like you to meet my good friend, Magnus Bane.” Only then did Alec realize there was someone else standing there. Giles was a meek looking man with a brown suit, teal bow tie, and black glasses. He looked giddy like a kid meeting Santa for the first time.</p><p>“Magnus Bane it is a pleasure to meet you.” The man put out his hand for the designer to take. As if he knew he had to, Magnus took his hand, but his eyes were still on the woman. “Camille has told me so much about you. I didn’t know if I was going to be able to get tickets to your show, but Camille pulled a few strings.” The man looked at Camille as if she were the most precious thing on the earth.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine.” Magnus was tense but still civil. Suddenly it dawned on Alec. This was the woman from the sketch book. The woman in red. She was wearing emerald green and had her golden locks down in slight curls, but it was her. “And it is nice to see you again, Camille.”</p><p>“I know we didn’t part on the best of terms, but I hope you will leave that in the past.” She leaned over to put her arm through Giles’ arm. “Giles is Bordeaux’s most up and coming designer. I was hoping you could have dinner with us tomorrow. I hear from Raphael that Ragnor will be in town. We can have a family reunion.” Magnus seemed to bristle at this statement. Who was she to Magnus?</p><p>“Magnus, we have an after party to attend.” Alec could see that his boss did not want to be in this conversation any longer. The blonde batted her eyes at him as if he had said something extremely childish or stupid.</p><p>“And you are?” The arrogance was palatable. As Alec opened his mouth to answer Magnus beat him to the punch.</p><p>“This is Alec, my fiancé.” Magnus slid an arm around him and pulled him close. His what?! Where had that come from? The shock must have shown on his face before Magnus continued. “I know we promised not to tell anyone until after fashion week, but as she said, we are old friends.”</p><p>“Wonderful. The more the merrier.” But Camille’s smile didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p><p>By the time they got back to the hotel most of the group was on their second or third drink. A waiter asked them if they were with the small party. Magnus said yes and ordered whiskey. Straight whiskey. Then walked off to the bar. Alec stood at the opening to the room his head still spinning. They had not talked on the ride back. Magnus had just looked out the window the whole way and Alec couldn’t find the right words to ask. Now back at the hotel he didn’t know if he had dreamed it or if it was reality. Was he fake engaged to a man that he actually liked? Where was Ashton Kutcher and the hidden cameras?</p><p>Izzy came over and tried to pull him over to the small group. He went but looked over at Magnus. The man had perched himself at the bar. They were supposed to celebrate but now their boss was not even happy. It was not Alec’s place to tell them what had happened. He stayed with the group for a short time before excusing himself to get his own drink.</p><p>He sat beside Magnus and noticed he had a glass of ice and a bottle of whiskey. The man looked miserable. He seemed to notice Alec had sat down as he took a drink.</p><p>“Alec, I am sorry about earlier.” There was his name again. Three times in the past hour Magnus had called him by his given name.</p><p>“Who is she?” A sigh followed before the golden skinned man took another drink.</p><p>“A mistake.” But he didn’t elaborate. Alec ordered a rum and coke but he was not intent on getting drunk that night. From what he had seen there were other people that needed him more. They sat in silence, drinking. Maia and Izzy tried to pull them out on the small dance floor in the corner but neither of them wanted to. Alec feigned  that they were just tired and that seemed to satisfy the girls for now. After about half the bottle of dark liquid Magnus spoke.</p><p>“She was the love of my life. I thought we would be together forever. She had other plans.”</p><p>“Is that why you told her I was your fiancé?” Magnus nodded.</p><p>“It just popped into my head and before I knew it I was announcing it. I’m sorry. I will explain to her…”</p><p>“No.” Alec stopped him and Magnus finally looked at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to explain to her. I can pretend to be your fiancé if you want. I mean we are only here for two more days. Then after that we never have to talk about it again.” Alec didn’t know what he was saying. Yes, he had a crush on his boss but no he never thought anything would come about from it. He was an employee and nothing more.</p><p>“I can’t ask you…”</p><p>“You aren’t. I am offering.” Silence engulfed them again. Magnus returned to his drinking and Alec finally finished his one drink. It was getting late and his sister looked like she could barely stand anymore. “I am going to make sure Maia and Izzy get to their room safely.” Easier said than done.</p><p>Izzy was not an easy drunk. She liked to party and didn’t like party poopers. “Aaaalec….” She whined as she leaned against him. Heaven knew where her heels had disappeared to. Maia was easier to coax to go back to their room. She was not as drunk.</p><p>“I’ll watch her.” Maia said, slightly slurred as Alec put his sister on the bed. She was still whining about the party having ended but she was also closing her eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, Maia.” The girl smiled warmly at him and wondered off to use the restroom. Before he left Alec got a cup and made Izzy drink some water. She would have a bad headache in the morning but at least she would not be dry mouthed.</p><p>Returning to his own room he wondered if Magnus would even remember what he had said at the bar. If not he would just remind him. Walking in he saw Magnus had come back. He was trying to shed his clothes and it was not working. One shoe was off, his pants were around his ankles and he was fighting with his tie like it was a boa constrictor. It was a funny picture, but he could stop his eyes from gazing over bare legs. Magnus was beautiful, how could anyone leave him? Then again, his personality left something to be desired.</p><p>“Help me.” Magnus called out. Walking over Alec finally got Magnus out of the tie. “Finally, I can breathe.” They were standing so close that Alec could smell the liquor on the other man’s breath. </p><p>At this distance Alec could see his golden eyes had a hint of green. They seemed to be staring back at Alec as if they could see into his soul. Magnus gazed at him before leaning in and kissing him. It was not a long kiss and messier than it should have been, but the pleasure still soared up Alec’s spine. Magnus had his arms around Alec’s neck as if they were really engaged. </p><p>“I want you.” Magnus said against his lips before diving back into another kiss.</p><p>Alec really should have pushed the man back and gone to his room, but he couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around the other male’s form and kissed back. Magnus seemed to be getting slower at kissing and then he was sagging against Alec. Pulling back, he could see that Magnus had fallen asleep. Right in the middle of their kiss.</p><p>Alec couldn’t help but smile. Slowly Alec picked Magnus up and took him to his room. He left his shirt on but pulled the man’s pants complete off, along with the other shoe, and then covered him. Alec watched him for a moment before walking out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A get to know you limo ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t speak of what happened. Magnus had too much to worry about right now. A killer hangover mixed with excitement and nerves of his second show and the fact that after the show they would be meeting with some of Magnus’ old friends. That much Magnus remembered. Apparently, he didn’t remember how he had gotten back to the room but was glad he did. So Alec tried to let it go. He was sure it was just a mistake. Magnus had been so full of liquor that he would probably have done it to anyone.</p>
<p>Between getting ready for the show and worrying about the after party they barely spoke. Alec didn’t know anything about Magnus. He knew he was insufferable and condescending. He loved fashion, glitz, and glamour. Anyone could see that, even other people that worked for him. But what was he really like? How were they even going to pull this off if Alec didn’t even know the man he was supposed to be engaged to.</p>
<p>Engaged, why couldn’t the man have just said dating? That way they could be newly dating, and it would not seem so odd that Alec didn’t know much about him. But no, Magnus could not go halfway, he had to make it bigger and brighter than anyone else. All because of a woman named Camille. Alec had to look her up, it had taken some work because he didn’t know her last name. Finally, by mid-morning he found her. Camille Belcourt, Parisian native but was based in LA now. Model and fashion icon, apparently Alec still didn’t know anything about fashion because he had never heard of her before. The website didn’t talk about her past but talked about her new boyfriend, and how she was helping his label to get off the ground.</p>
<p>So Alec had to fill in the blanks himself. She was the woman in the sketch book, that much he knew. She might also very well be the writer of the nasty note. Magnus had said she was the love of his life. So they had been together at one time. It must have ended badly; he didn’t know who ended it first, but he was inclined to think it was her. Why else would Magnus try to one up her and make it seem like he was happily moving on? Alec had to act like he was in love with the designer so that Magnus could get back at his ex. He both liked and loathed this idea. Magnus was just using him, he knew, but part of him wished that it could be reality. Plus he had been the one to bring up this asinine idea.</p>
<p>Pushing the idea away he finally exited his room to find Magnus pouring over three suits in the living room. The first one was maroon with a black snakeskin design, the second was purple and gold, and the last one was an all-black tuxedo. Any of them would look fabulous on Magnus’ lithe figure. The designer must have heard him coming because he spoke without turning around.</p>
<p>“There is a suit over on the couch in that bag.” Alec’s eyes went to a garment bag on the couch. “If you are still willing to play this game then you will need to wear it tonight when we go out. And this.” The tall man picked up a box from the nearby table and walked over to Alec. He noticed it was a ring box and probably held the fake engagement ring. Handing it to Alec he turned back to look over his choices again.</p>
<p>Alec opened the box to find the gaudiest ring he had ever seen. There were three large diamonds clustered around some yellow jewel and the band had diamonds along it. “Please tell me you didn’t buy this?” This could probably pay for the next few years rent. It was huge, expensive, and made a statement.</p>
<p>“No, it is on loan from a friend, so do not lose it.” Magnus took the purple and gold number and slung it over the back of the chair as he regarded the other two. “Which do you think I should wear tonight? Maroon or black?” Alec closed the box and put it in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Maroon. It makes a subtle statement. Not too flashy, but everyone will know you are there. Black is just too plain for you and looks like you are trying to hide.” Magnus cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>“Apparently my sense for fashion is rubbing off on you. Maroon it is.” That was a backhanded compliment if he ever heard one.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p>
<p>Backstage Alec assumed his role of gopher  like he had the night before. Magnus was less nervous but still on edge. With Alec’s help the show went off without a hitch. The model swished down the runway in more old and new clothes. Cameras snapped each moment, forever capturing the moment.</p>
<p>After the show, Magnus gave an interview to a couple of journalists. Alec hung back and listened. The way Magnus talked about the fabric and design was how parents talked about their children. Sometimes rowdy and unruly, but in the end they were the apple of their parents’ eye. Alec had never seen him as elated as he was. Magnus before the show was pompous and chaotic. Afterwards, sans the meeting with an old lover, he was energized, yet relaxed.</p>
<p>Magnus bid the two women good-bye before turning to Alec. While his face still held some of the exuberance of the interview, his eyes betrayed the nerves he was fighting with. They had an hour before they needed to meet Magnus’ friends at some fancy restaurant whose menu probably didn’t show the cost of the food. Suddenly Alec was nervous too. He had to pretend that he was dating this man.</p>
<p>“We need to get changed.” Magnus motioned them to go behind the stage. They had brought the outfits with them. Alec needed to be able to move and walk around and Magnus had already planned his outfit for the night, a midnight blue velvet jacket, black trousers and no shirt. Thankfully, Alec had been busy or he would have stared at the man’s chest all night. This was the first time, other than the night in Magnus’ apartment, that he had seen this man so dressed down. Well that and the night before when the other had nearly been naked.</p>
<p>Alec hadn’t really had time to look over the other like he wanted to. He knew he was bare of tattoos and had a nipple piercing. Alec had to shake that thought from his head as he followed Magnus. The models had already left. Maia and Izzy were still feeling the effects of the drinks so they decided to make it an early night so they could shop in the morning, before they left the next afternoon.</p>
<p>They dressed in silence. Alec was pleased to find that his suit fit him very well. It was a smart dark grey suit with a black shirt and maroon tie. Alec wondered if Magnus had already decided on what he was going to wear even before Alec had his opinion. Slipping on his best shoes, a pair of loafers that never saw the light of day, he turned around to find Magnus staring at him. Flushing, he busied himself with his collar.</p>
<p>“Is it not flat?” He asked. Magnus joined him to straighten his tie.</p>
<p>“There, you clean-up nicely.” Even with it being a joke Magnus’ voice was stunningly soft. They stayed there for a moment before Magnus pulled back. “I need to give you some information so he can make it through this dinner.” Well whatever spell they had been under was now broken.</p>
<p>“What do I need to know?” Alec asked as they walked out to the car.</p>
<p>“We are meeting with one of my oldest friends, Ragnor Fell. He is a literature professor at Cambridge University. I met him back in college when I did a semester abroad. He is very grouchy but straight to the point. That is the person you need to try and impress.” Subtext, he knows more about me than you will ever know. “You already know Raphael. Don’t worry he will not say anything because he does not know anything. We decided to keep this secret until after the show. Now Camille…” Magnus paused.</p>
<p>“She’s an old flame, you told me last night.” He didn’t miss how Magnus looked up at him in shock. “Oh come on. You went stiff when she popped up and instead of just saying I was boyfriend or saying nothing at all, you blurted out our engagement. Look I am not going to push for any details. Just give me the cliff notes version.”</p>
<p>“Well, long story short, we were together for a while, I also met her in college. We dated for a while then she decided to go and work in Milan and didn’t want any loose threads.” Ah, so she had broken them up.  </p>
<p>“What did you go to school for?”</p>
<p>“Liberal arts, but I didn’t finish…money problems. So I started to work in some Upper Eastside department stores and got my foot in the door of fashion. I have not seen Ragnor in a couple years, he hates flying so when it was announced I had my show here he decided to visit.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t he come to the show?” Magnus laughed, startling Alec.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but Ragnor Fell hates crowds and especially people that he calls lifeless materialistic prats. Well, except for me. He is more into sweater vests and stuffy libraries than the fashions of the modern people…but I do miss him.” Magnus looked out the window with a small smile as if he was reliving some little memory. That look was new, something Alec would love to see more.</p>
<p>“Well since you told me a bit about yourself, I suppose I need to do the same. You know I have a sister.” Magnus nodded. “I also have a little brother, Max. He is away at military school. I was supposed to go into the military but…had an accident right after I graduated. Went to school for business, hated it, but what else was there. I was a broken kid whose life dream had been snatched out from under me. Came out as gay a year later, my parents still don’t believe me.” Alec shrugged. “My best friend Jace, moved in with us when he was young, after his dad died. We are all army brats. He works as a police officer in the NYPD now.”</p>
<p>“I noticed you quit your last job. It looked like a nice cushy job.” This time Alec was the one to laugh, a self-deprecating laugh.</p>
<p>“If you call following the mind-numbing hetero normality into an early grave of binge drinking and cocaine just to feel something again, then yeah, it was cushy.” And Alec had hated every moment of it. There was nothing new or exciting. Same old same old, maybe you might get promoted and maybe you might walk in on coworkers have sex in the copy room. That was not the life Alec wanted to live. Even though this PA job had been hard it at least gave him a little variety.</p>
<p>The car stopped outside of the restaurant. They had talked the whole way, and both had gained insight into the other. It was probably not enough to build a relationship on, but it would be enough for the night. The door opened and Magnus started to get out.</p>
<p>“What is your favorite color?” Magnus looked at him like he had just spoken some foreign language.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What is your favorite color?” After blinking twice more he said glitter with a smile. “Mine is red.” Alec responded before they exited the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More than anything I hope I did Ragnor justice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restaurant was beautiful, but it was not what Alec had been expecting. White’s Club was more Italian in feel but Grecian in looks. The outside had great Grecian pillars that held up the stone building. The railing leading up to the door was black as night, with swirling patterns. Alec was taking it all in when Magnus called his name. The darker haired man was already up the steps and almost to the door. Flushing with embarrassment Alec quickly leaped up the stairs, taking two at a time. </p><p>The music was Italian, and Alec could smell warm buttery pastas and garlic in the air. The maître d’ greeting them with a warm smile.</p><p>“We are here with the Fell party.”</p><p>“Oh, oui. Right zis way.” Italian ambiance, Grecian structure, and French staff. It was like visiting all of Europe in one stop. Alec followed Magnus and the maître d’ across the beautifully decorated room to a back corner. He saw two men talking along with another woman, and Camille with her new boyfriend. Suddenly Alec remembered he had not brought the ring. SHIT! Reaching up, Alec took Magnus’ hand as the other man looked over at him.</p><p>“I forgot the ring.” He expected Magnus to be angry. While he had not bought it, he had gotten it for a reason.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It would have clashed with your outfit anyway.” Alec didn’t know what to feel. He felt warm and fuzzy like when someone you liked gave you a compliment, but on the other hand, he felt confused. They were supposed to be acting like lovers not actually being lovers. Magnus pulled him the rest of the way to the table.</p><p>“Tessa! I didn’t know you would be coming.” Magnus let go of Alec’s hand as he went over to the woman whom Alec had not seen before. Again, he didn’t know how to feel. The brunette woman and Magnus embraced each other like old friends.</p><p>“I had to come. Ragnor told me he was going to Paris to see an old friend. Naturally, I got him to tell me who he was seeing. I called Will and told him he had to stay with the kids for the day.”</p><p>“How is Will? And how are those two little ones of yours?”</p><p>“Will is fine. He actually liked the excuse to stay home from work for a day. James and Lucie are doing well. Lucie just started talking in full sentences.”</p><p>“They grow up so fast! The last time I saw her she was just learning to crawl.”</p><p>“That is because you never visit.” This calm, soft woman gave Magnus a punch in his arm as if he was a naughty boy that had dirtied her dress. While Magnus had been talking to Tessa, Alec was able to take in the other two men. Even though he had been told he would be there, Alec was still surprised to see Raphael. The younger man looked uncomfortable in his skin. He had not seen the man at the after party the night before. Maybe he didn’t like crowds. Next to him was a rather tall man with greying hair. He looked every bit like an English professor. While everyone was dressed to the nines he wore a grey turtleneck sweater and a tan blazer. Raphael shifted away from Ragnor and that was the moment Alec noticed how close together they had been. He didn’t get any time to think about it as Magnus pulled him close to introduce him.</p><p>“This is my fiancé, Alexander.” Magnus made it sound so effortlessly in his lies. “Alec, this is Tessa Gray, a friend from uni.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Alec said in a small voice. He had not been prepared for so many people.</p><p>“Pleasure.”</p><p>“Ragnor Fell, professor extraordinaire and all-around grouchy git.”</p><p>“Takes one to know one.” Ragnor held up his class of water before taking a sip.</p><p>“You know Raphael.” The model and Alec nodded at the same time.</p><p>“And don’t forget about me.” Camille was batting her eyes at Magnus. “It is good to see you again, Magnus.” Alec’s hair prickled slightly. She was up to something. Whether she wanted to get Magnus back or not, that remained to be seen. “I saved this seat for you.” She said patting the chair to the right of her. Of course, she did. Magnus sat next to Camille, and Alec sat on the other side of Magnus closest to Raphael. They still didn’t speak to each other and he wondered if the model could see through their lie. Probably.</p><p>Wine was served, it seemed that Ragnor had already ordered the drinks for the table. “No cocktails?” “This is a classy place, Magnus, not a hole in the wall pub.” That left them a little while to run through the menu. As Alec predicted, no prices. Everything was so extravagant with ingredients he had never heard and some he could not even pronounce.</p><p>“Ooo, they have <i>Bistecca alla Fiorentina</i>.” Magnus said as he looked over the menu.</p><p>“Remember that wonderful meal we had in Tuscany?” Camille asked, pulling Magnus’ attention to her.</p><p>“I do. The wine was exquisite too. You had the truffle carbonara, I believe.” Alec felt like a sore thumb. If they were really dating then Magnus should want to be all over him, right? Instead he was being sucked in by his ex-girlfriend. Apparently, he was still not over her if he remembered a meal they had had.</p><p>“And dessert was divine.”</p><p>“They didn’t serve any desserts there.” Either that went over his head or he just didn’t remember, but to Alec it sounded like she was talking about dessert in bed. Tessa was looking from Magnus to Ragnor to Alec and then back to Ragnor.</p><p>“My mistake.” She shrugged. “Anyway, I told Giles that he should have brought some of his sketches for you to see.” Camille commented as she lazily sipped her wine. She was leaning forward and more toward Magnus. Too close to Magnus.</p><p>“No, no. I couldn’t impose on someone as renowned as Magnus Bane.” Giles said, almost falling all over himself. It was sad really.</p><p>“Then maybe you should send me some pictures. I would love to have a look, anything to help a fellow artist.” Alec rolled his eyes. Help, yeah right. Finally, the waitress came back and asked them what they wanted to eat. Alec was still looking over the menu and trying to find something that looked…familiar.</p><p>“I will have the <i>bourride</i> to start with and the <i>confit de canard</i>.” They had started with Ragnor and moved on to Tessa, thank god because it was hard to pronounce the dishes with half being French and half being Italian. They were getting closer now. Camille was just ordering.</p><p>
  “This one.” A finger poked at the smoked salmon with capers and a side of pasta. Alec looked to see that it was Raphael that had pointed it out. Blinking Alec looked at him and then nodded. Raphael had saved the day. After they ordered, Ragnor took center stage.
</p><p>
  "You called me just the other day, begging me to come down to see your show.”
</p><p>
  “I did not beg.” Ragnor raised a brow but continued.
</p><p>
  “But you never said anything about even dating someone and now you have a fiancé? Explain.” Alec grabbed his water to take a drink and let Magnus answer this one.
</p><p>
  “Have you ever heard of love at first sight?” Alec choked on his water. “Well that didn’t happen to us. He works for me as my assistant and a very good one at that.” Magnus leaned back and put his arm around Alec. “The relationship is still new, but you know me, I always jump the gun.”
</p><p>
  “Where is your ring?” Camille asked Alec. “Surely Magnus would have given you a ring. He gave me plenty of jewelry in our five years of dating.” Alec opened his mouth to say something, what he didn’t know, when Magnus answered.
</p><p>
  "The ring I got was too much. Alec is more a simple person. Flashy things don’t suit him.” Magnus looked at Alec fondly. That was a new look for Alec, who tried not to flush, but failed and that only served to make Magnus smile even more.
</p><p>
  “Only you can pull off something flashy which makes a statement.” Tessa commented. “But I see what you mean. Alec does look rather dapper in his suit.” Magnus curled his arm more around Alec.
</p><p>
  “Hey, no flirting with my man. You got your own.” This made both Tessa and Alec laugh.
</p><p>
  "You never know, I might want another.” She winked at Alec over her glass of wine. Again, Alec flushed a deep red.
</p><p>
  “Still you never keep secrets. You can’t. I think you are one of the only people I know that is physically incapable of keeping secrets.” Ragnor continued on as if Camille and Tessa had not interrupted him. Apparently, he knew Magnus better than Alec did. “Alexander, was it?”
</p><p>
  “Uh, yeah. You can call me Alec.”
</p><p>
  “I see. So, Alexander, how long have you known Magnus?” Now he was going to be grilled.
</p><p>
  "I have known of him for a while, my sister models for him.”
</p><p>
  “She is the one that introduced us.” Magnus added.
</p><p>
  “It has not been that long really…” Alec was faltering. How could someone become engaged to someone in less than a month? Was that even possible?
</p><p>
  “It took Magnus three years to let me move in with him.” The bitch commented. “I stayed over a lot, but to actually move in, and now you are engaged, after what? A month?” She raised a brow at Alec and Magnus as if she was challenging them. How would she know how long? There was only one person in this group that could have told her and he was sitting to the right of Alec.
</p><p>
  "Alec is a wonderfully sweet person. He never talks back when I ask him for something ridiculous. He is always there for me. Even when I didn’t know I needed someone.” Alec felt a rush of some emotion as he looked into Magnus’ honeyed eyes. Even if all this was fake it still meant something to him.
</p><p>
  "Beautiful.” Camille broke the moment with her voice. “Magnus tell me, do you still live in the same loft apartment? The one with the outside terrace? Giles you should see his apartment, the view is breathtaking. Especially from the bedroom.” Even Giles couldn’t mistake that, or at least Alec didn’t think he could. Camille was goading Alec. He had not even seen Magnus’ bedroom, but he did know a little about the apartment.
</p><p>
  “I disagree.” Alec said, sounding calmer than he felt. “I prefer his home studio, where the artist runs free.” He saw a spark of surprise in Magnus eyes.
</p><p>
  “I prefer that room too.” Magnus smiled back
</p><p>
  The conversation thankfully moved on to other topics when the food arrived. Raphael’s food suggestion turned out to be the right choice. It was both different and familiar. Magnus had gotten the Tuscan steak with mixed greens and they traded a bit of their food with each other.
</p><p>
  “The fish is divine. Should have ordered that.” Magnus commented as he tried to steal another piece from Alec’s dwindling plate but was stopped by Alec’s own fork.
</p><p>
  "If you keep eating from my plate then I will have nothing left.” He lamented.
</p><p>
  "Don’t worry, I can feed you later.” The hint of something sexual was plain to see in the statement. It even made Ragnor almost choke on his pasta.
</p><p>
  "Down, boy.” Alec said a bit breathier than he wanted. Magnus looked from Alec’s eyes to his mouth then seemed to get a hold of himself and pulled his fork back.
</p><p>
  Suddenly Alec felt something wet trickle down his neck before his whole head was doused in wine as a waiter with a bottle of red wine fell to the floor. It went all over his clothes, who knew if these were borrowed too. It also got all over  the food and the table.
</p><p>
  “Monsieur, I am zo zorry.” The waiter was jumping up to try and wipe some of the wine off Alec before it started soaking in. Too late.
</p><p>
  “Oh, dear.” Camille batted her eyes as if she was appalled. “I hope that was not your only suit, being that you are just an assistant.” Alec had had enough of this night. He had promised Magnus he would help him out, but he had been overwhelmed, degraded, grilled, and now marinated. Stick a fork in him, he was fucking done.
</p><p>
  Alec turned from the table and started to march toward the door. Maybe the suit would soak up all the wine so he didn’t drip in the cab.
</p><p>
  "Alec!” Magnus caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him. Alec swung around, pissed off as an old wet hen.
</p><p>
  "You should get back to your friends. I am sure the conversation will be much better without me there.”
</p><p>
  "Alec…” Magnus tried again but Alec shut him down again.
</p><p>
  “At least it will be a good excuse to end the ruse.” Turning again he left. Magnus didn’t follow.
</p><p>
  When Alec got back to the hotel, he peeled the suit off and threw it in the trash beside the doorway. Stepping into the shower he let the hot water drip over him. Never again would he try to help out his boss, and never again would he let his heart get carried away.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mahahahahhahahah. Sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their last day in Paris was gloomy and raining. It fit Alec’s mood perfectly. They had yet to talk about the night before. Alec didn’t know when Magnus had come in and he didn’t care. Okay, there was a tiny little spot in his heart that did care, and that tiny part could fuck off.</p><p>Their plane was set to leave at seven pm, which meant they had all day to shop or sight see. Shopping for Izzy and Maia, who had tried to get Alec to go with them. He was not in the mood to be around people at all. Maybe he would go out and see some sights, though he needed an umbrella.</p><p>Magnus was up already in the small little kitchenette when Alec left his room. He had made coffee, that sounded heavenly. Magnus seemed to perk up when he saw Alec, which made him hate the man even more. There were two mugs out on the counter. One was wrapped in Magnus’ long, glittery nails. The other was just there.</p><p>“I hope I am not interrupting anything.” He said as he walked over to get another mug.</p><p>“What? No. Uh, I got this mug out for you.” Magnus actually sounded like he confused by what Alec said.</p><p>“Really? I thought you would have brought Camille home. Maybe even her boyfriend, made it a threesome.” He poured the coffee in his mug and then took a sip. It was still too hot, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“Why would I do such a thing?” Alec wheeled on him.</p><p>“Oh, don’t play so coy. We both know that she was trying to get into your pants. Her boyfriend didn’t even look annoyed that she brought up your sexual history.” Magnus stayed quiet while Alec just unloaded on him. “I am quite sure everyone could see through that farce. I don’t even know why I helped you.” He mumbled the last bit as he took another sip and burned his tongue even more. “Fuck! I’m through.” He turned to walk out of the room and the suite.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Magnus called after him.</p><p>“Don’t worry I won’t make you miss your plane.” Alec slammed the door shut as he left. He was so angry. Alec was one that didn’t get angry easily, he was an army kid and had had a lot put on his shoulders at such a young age. But this was more than just anger, he was heartbroken. Heartbroken by a man that didn’t even know his PA was in love with him. Piff, how could someone be in love with such a man? Irritating, ridiculous, bold, dazzling, okay no, he needed to stop. He was already talking himself back into loving Magnus.</p><p>The rain hit his skin as he walked out of the hotel. Damn he didn’t have an umbrella and he was not going back for one. Pulling up his hood he walked forth into the rainy streets of Paris.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Magnus sat by the window as steady droplets of rain cascaded down the glass. Alec had been gone for over two hours and it was nearing noon. He didn’t know why he felt so bad, the boy had volunteered himself as tribute, but he didn’t sign up for the embarrassment.</p><p>He should have known Camille would try to do something. He was pretty sure she was the one behind the dousing of Alexander’s suit. Then she poured salt into the wound by calling him poor and a gold digger, and Magnus had let her. She was always so beautiful and gleaming. Somebody that Magnus could never have, but she had shown her true colors too many times.</p><p>Magnus had lost count of the number of men she had cheated on him with. He suspected there had been women too, but he was unsure. She was always belittling his sketches, even the one he made for her on their fifth anniversary, their last anniversary. She had decided she didn’t want to be tied down anymore and flew off to Milan without a word, only a note telling him she was done.</p><p>It had devastated Magnus. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t work. For two months he was a shell of himself. He never left his house and rarely talked to anyone. He still hoped that she would come back, that was until Ragnor came into town to knock some sense into him.</p><p>
  <i>The older gentleman looked around the dirty loft. It had not been cleaned in God knows when. Half eaten food containers littered the kitchen and coffee table. Magnus…his dear Catseye, was snuggled under at least three blankets watching some God-awful reality tv that should be sent to the lowest depths of hell. Magnus had always been a sensitive boy, though he tried not to show it. He had only been in England because his mother had scrimped and saved to send him abroad for a year, because Magnus had wanted it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It still hurt his heart when Magnus told him his mother had passed from a heart attack three weeks before the end of the first term. Somehow Magnus had been able to stay for another term but then he dropped out once he got home. Magnus’ father was a deadbeat who never cared about his wife or son, he had left them when Magnus was still a young boy. Maybe that was why Magnus clung to Rangor so. He was like the father that he never had. Well if he wanted a father, he would get one.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What in the hell are you doing?” Ragnor asked, finally getting Magnus’ attention. It took the younger man a few moments for his eyes to focus on his old teacher. They had kept in touch over the past few years, but this was the first time Ragnor had stepped foot into America since the 80s.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ragnor?” Magnus sat up, letting the covers fall. He had not eaten in a while, that was for sure. He had always been on the thinner side, but he looked downright depleted.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Caterina called me. Apparently, the bitch up and left you. Good riddance to her.” Camille Belcourt was a stuck up socialite that didn’t want to go to school but did because her family wanted it. She used people, even tried to seduce Ragnor for a better grade once. He was never so glad when she stopped taking his classes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes.” Magnus’ voice was hollow. Ragnor walked over and sat the food that he had brought with him down on the coffee table next to some very liquidly ice cream that might have been leaking out the bottom of the carton.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She didn’t deserve someone like you.” The professor’s voice was calmer now. Magnus was hurting. He had lost his mother, the only parent he knew, and now the woman he loved had abandoned him. That was enough to make any grown man weep. “I know it is hard to see now.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But I loved her.” Magnus’ voice was watery and looked like he would cry again. His face was already red from crying before.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I know, Catseye.” Ragnor said, pulling the boy to his side. “But if she didn’t love you back, you can’t keep going on like this. One day you will find someone that will truly love you and do anything for you. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”</i>
</p><p>A knock at his door brought Magnus out of his memories. For a moment he thought it might be Alexander and he might have forgotten his key. Quickly he walked over to the suite door and opened it to find Ragnor, in his same clothes from the night before.</p><p>“Morning, I see you have not changed.” Moving back Magnus allowed the man in. “How is Raphael?” The older man walked in and stopped.</p><p>“Fine, for another year at least.” The man looked uncomfortable talking about his near nonexistence relationship with a kid nearly 20 years his senior. One that had no interest in the physical side of love. Love came in mysterious ways and often at peculiar times. “I was on my way back to the airport, after I gathered my things, of course.”</p><p>“Of course.” Magnus smiled. “Do you want some coffee?”</p><p>“God, no. Instant coffee and all coffee for that matter should be collected and burned in a pyre.”</p><p>“Ever the articulate professor. You have always had a way with words.” Magnus poured out his now cool coffee to get another mug full.</p><p>“Then allow me to be frank, how dare you let that woman back into your life.” While his tone was calm, his words were not. Magnus sighed and sat the coffee down.</p><p>“I know, I played into her hands.”</p><p>“Not only that, you embarrassed that poor lad you were with. Really, Magnus, fiancé?” Ragnor chuckled. “There is no way that boy was even your boyfriend with all the attention you didn’t give him.” Magnus flushed, but he knew he couldn’t continue.</p><p>“She caught me by surprise, I panicked.”</p><p>“And like the diva you are, you had to make it bigger and bolder.” Ragnor shook his head then moved closer to put his hands on Magnus’ shoulders. “Catseye, Camille is a vindictive cunt that should be banned from ever stepping ten feet near you or I.” Magnus chuckled this time. “But I will say something. I like that young boy. He is not pretentious. He is down to earth, something you used to be before the blonde bitch. And there is something between the two of you. I could tell, you are not that good of an actor.”</p><p>“I am a very good actor!”</p><p>Not long after Ragnor had left Magnus was standing in front of the window again. The rain had slowed, and he still worried about Alec. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, eldest of three children, and an adoptive brother. He never talked back or raised his voice. He just did what Magnus asked of him. Then there was the show. Alec had taken control of everything. He had done what Magnus needed even when Magnus didn’t know he needed it. Then he suggests that they play this little lie that Magnus had cooked up. All so Camille would feel jealous. He had let her back into his heart when he had promised he never would.</p><p>Magnus had spent the last year and half building walls around his heart. Camille might have snaked her way through, but Alexander simply walked right through them. Magnus knew it was happening that night Alec brought him his sketch book and fabric. He had tried to redouble his efforts, but it was no use. Gentle Alexander was already moving through every obstacle, and then Magnus had to go and trip him, so to speak. There was even a faint memory, which he could not place when it would have happened, of Alec’s lips on his. Now it seemed like Alec was the one that was building walls.</p><p>Relationships were hard, they took time and effort. Was Magnus ready for that again? He already had the answer, he just didn’t want to admit it. Why would he care about how Alec felt or if he was warm and not being rained on if he did feel something for the other. He had liked the boy from the first moment, he was cute, but there was more to Alexander Lightwood than meets the eye.</p><p>The door to the suite opened and Alec stepped back in. He looked soaked but not as angry as he had been before.</p><p>“Alexander…” Magnus walked over to him but stopped short. What was he going to do? Take his hoodie off for him? Kinky, but out of line for now.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“I want to apologize for last night. I should not have put you in that position.” Alec started to open his mouth, but Magnus continued. “I know you volunteered, but I still made you go through with it. I am sorry.” Now Magnus waited for what Alec would say next. Would he accept the apology and maybe they could move on? Start to possibly explore something between them?</p><p>“Magnus…” He paused for such a long time that Magnus wondered if he had glitched like some kind of computer. Then he spoke again. “I quit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I hope I did Ragnor justice.</p><p>Only two more chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What everyone has been waiting for. Always practice safe sex kids.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York looked gloomy. There was no rain in the forecast but there was also no sun. It was as if the weather had followed him from France. Alec sat against the wall of his small room. His bed was made beneath him, but he had nowhere to go. It had been a week since he quit. Seven days since he had seen Magnus and he missed the man. He missed his insufferable demands and his gaudy clothes. He missed the rare smile that crept onto his face when he thought that no one was watching. His laugh as he talked with other designers.</p><p>Alec shook that feeling off and noticed he had been looking out the window for nearly half an hour. He had to forget about Magnus Bane. He had lived a life before him, and he would continue to live a life after him.</p><p>He needed something else to concentrate on. Finding another job, that was what he could focus on. Not that he needed the money, he had enough saved up for at least the next six months. He never spent money on anything. It would just be something to do. Maybe he would try a more physically demanding job this time. Give his mind something to do besides thinking about honey brown eyes.</p><p>While he had been on his walk around Paris, he had come to the decision that he had to quit. It was not ideal at all. He didn’t mind his job really; it was just the boss he couldn’t stand. Magnus acted cold one moment and then hot the next. Alec was getting whiplash from the 180 turns the man kept doing. He had never expected for Magnus to have looked so open and sorry when he had come back, soaked from his stroll. It made Alec a little happy that he would be hurting the man. Alec had to do what he assumed was best for him and now he was paying for it.</p><p>Shifting on the bed he wondered what might be on tv when he heard a knock at the front door. It must be the take-out he called in to the Jade Wolf. Funny, they usually took longer than thirty minutes to get food out. They were the best Chinese place in the city, in Alec’s opinion, but it could take up to an hour to get the food. It was good food at a cheap price.</p><p>He opened the door and walked out of his room. It was midday and both of his siblings were at work by now. They had not really pressed him for details after he said he quit. He was sure Izzy wanted him to spill, but Alec had just gone to his room and closed the door. God, he was like a brooding teenager all over again. Only it was worse. He had to be love sick over one of the most enigmatic men he had ever laid eyes on. When would he get that man out of his mind?</p><p>Alec pulled out his wallet to get the tip for the delivery guy. Opening the door, he stopped and blinked. It was not Bat, the Jade Wolf delivery guy that always smiled at him and tired to get Alec to hear his latest single. <i>“Dude, this one will make me a star.”</i> No, it was Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane in a casual pair of dark wash skinny jeans that looked like he had just sprayed them on. A white plain tee-shirt and black moto jacket. If this was casually dressed for the designer than Alec was a slob. He was still in the same sweatpants and grey crewneck from the night before. His hair probably didn’t look that good either. He had not had a chance to clean up because he was not looking to impress anyone today.</p><p>“What…?” He started because what was Magnus doing here? Was he looking for Izzy?</p><p>“Hello, Alexander.” Alec’s face heated up at just his name on the other’s lips. “May I come in?” Alec absently nodded, and stepped back to let the man in. The Lightwood apartment was tastefully done, but that was because Izzy had hired a designer. Neither Alec nor Jace really understood why they needed this many seats or why the floor had to stay marbled with rugs instead of plush carpet.</p><p>Magnus stepped into the apartment, pulled off his jacket and placed it over a chair by the door before turning to Alec. They looked at each other for a long moment. Alec was trying to guess what might be on the man’s mind. What did he want? Did he want to ask Alec to come back? Refer another person to be his PA?</p><p>“I remember that night in Paris.” Magnus started. It took Alec a moment to decipher what Magnus meant before he too remembered. The kiss they had shared in the hotel room when Magnus was so drunk he couldn’t even get his own clothes off. Shame colored Alec’s face.</p><p>“Let me explain…”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about it?  Why didn’t you push me away?” Magnus raised a brow. “You could have used it to lord over me. Magnus Bane passing out in the middle of making out. That would be such a good story.” Alec blinked again. He seemed to be staring and blinking a lot.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“But it speaks to your character. You could have taken what you wanted, and I would have never known…well I might have in the morning. But that is not you, Alexander.” Magnus’ face softened. It was at that moment that Alec realized Magnus was not wearing any eyeliner. He had wonderful lashes on his own, but other than that there was not a stitch of makeup on his face.</p><p>“From the moment I met you I liked you, but after Camille…” He left it hanging there for a moment and Alec could almost read it in his face. After she left him. He didn’t need the details. “I decided no one would hurt me again. So I closed myself off. And the fact you didn’t know what LV was seemed like a perfect excuse to hate you. You were my employee, nothing more. But you always found a way to walk right through those walls I created. I was not very courteous that night at the restaurant. I let her work her spell on me again. I am sorry.” Magnus paused again as if he was waiting for Alec to say something, but it seemed like a cat had taken his tongue. “I understand why you wanted to leave my employment; I overstepped my bounds. But I would like to still-”</p><p>“You like me?” Finally, it seemed like Alec’s brain and tongue were working again.</p><p>“What? Oh, yes I do.”</p><p>“As in you like me, like me?” Magnus rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What are we in elementary school again? Yes, I like you and I would like to get to know you better.” Alec blinked again. Magnus liked him? Really liked him? The pause lasted a long moment before Alec stepped forward and pressed his lips against Magnus’. He noticed that the man was not wearing gloss for once, but his lips were pillowy soft and supple. Magnus didn’t pull back at all; he pressed them even closer, letting his lips open for exploration.</p><p>Somehow, they maneuvered through the apartment without bumping into too much and then into Alec’s small bedroom. Out of the three bedrooms Alec had taken the smallest because he didn’t need a huge room. He didn’t need a queen or king size bed because, well... most of the time it was just him and his hand. He had had dates and one-night stands, but nothing that ever went further than that.</p><p>Alec pushed Magnus onto the bed as he pulled off his shirt. Magnus did the same from his position on the bed, then got up on his knees to pull Alec back in for another kiss. They couldn’t stop, even if they wanted too. The passion and want had been building up inside them for so long, even without them knowing it. Alec noticed the glint of metal on Magnus’ chest as the designer slipped his hands down into the other’s waistband and pushed the sweats down. He wrapped his hand around Alec and pulled gently. Alec on the other hand had to straighten his legs and keep them tight or he was going down.</p><p>“Been thinking of this…for a while.” Alec said as they pulled apart for a breath.</p><p>“My hand around your cock? Or something else around it?” Magnus arched a brow, a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Just…you. Everything about you.” That seemed to stump Magnus for a moment. Alec took that opportunity to shuck his sweats and push Magnus back so he could peel the jeans off. It was not nearly as sexy as the movies made it out to be. Magnus had to help and by the time they got them off the jeans were inside out and they were both panting.</p><p>Magnus laid back on the bed looking up at Magnus, his legs slightly parted. It was at that moment Alec remembered he didn’t have any condoms. It had been a while since his last hook up. He had lube because…well he was a guy with a healthy sex drive.</p><p>“Um…I don’t have any condoms.” Magnus just smiled.</p><p>“Jeans, back pocket.” Ah so Magnus had thought of everything. Alec picked the jeans up and pulled two condoms out of one of the back pockets.</p><p>“Thought you were getting lucky?”</p><p>“Was planning on it.” Alec threw the condoms on the bed and then climbed up on Magnus. They weren’t really interested in talking about the details, just trying to memorize each other’s body and mouth. They could do that later. Their cocks slid together leaving trails of precome all over their stomachs.</p><p>“If you do not hurry up, I might just burst.” Magnus said in a tense voice.</p><p>“Do you want…how do we…”</p><p>“Take a condom, put it on and fuck me.” Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He ripped off the top of the wrapper and pulled the latex out. He rolled it down his cock, trying not to stroke himself and then leaned over to get his lube from his side table. All the while Magnus was kissing and sucking marks onto his chest and neck.</p><p>“Fuck, if you don’t stop, I may come right now.” Magnus looked up at him innocently.</p><p>“Then I guess I will have to try harder.” Taking the lube from Alec’s hand, Magnus poured a good amount over his fingers. He gave the bottle back, reached down and pressed a finger just inside himself. “Fuck…it’s been a while.” Alec just sat there transfixed as Magnus slowly opened himself up. It was not as deep as he would like, but after a few moments Magnus pulled his fingers back out and with his clean hand pulled Alec down for a kiss. He wrapped his slippery hand over Alec’s cock, lubing him up and helping him into position.</p><p>“Tell me if it is too much.” Alec slowly pushed himself inside. When the head popped in he had to take a pause just to try and not come too quickly. It had been a while since Alec had fucked someone either. Magnus was so hot and tight, damn he forgot how good it was to be inside someone. After that pause he pushed in slowly, rocking his hips until he was seated deep inside the other.</p><p>They looked at each other again. Both panting and barely able to contain themselves. It was at that moment they realized this would not last long. Well, Magnus had brought two condoms. When Magnus gave the go ahead for Alec to move he pulled out slowly and thrust in equally as slow. That lasted for all of about two thrusts before Alec gave up and thrust harder and faster. Magnus didn’t seem to mind in the least. He just wrapped his legs and arms around Alec encouraging him to go faster.</p><p>They were both rushing to the finish line but neither of them cared. There was this unspoken agreement that there would be another go. Maybe it was because Magnus brought two condoms or maybe it was because Magnus had said that he liked him. Whatever the reason they just needed the release.</p><p>“Fuck…Alec….” Alec leaned down, licking a stripe along the others’ neck before biting at the junction of his shoulder and neck. “Yes…faster…” Other than Magnus’ few words of encouragement there were only sounds of panting, the creaking of the springs on Alec’s old bed, and the sound of their flesh slapping against each other there was no other sound. Reaching between them Alec swiftly stroked the other’s cock.</p><p>“Come for me, Magnus.” How could he say no? Three strokes later Magnus was coming, covering his stomach and Alec’s hand. A moment later Alec stilled inside him. Magnus could feel the warmth inside him.</p><p>They both laid in Alec’s small bed, which, he thought, he might have to get a bigger one someday, as their hearts returned to normal. Alec had already pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the general direction of the trash. He would pick it up later if he needed. Magnus snuggled close to Alec after cleaning himself up with a tissue that also probably didn’t make it into the trash either.</p><p>“Now, that was one of the best rounds I have ever had.” Alec flushed slightly at Magnus’ remark.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“And I hope there will be more.” Magnus leaned up a little to look in Alec’s eye. “I am not an easy man to know.”</p><p>“That is the understatement of the century. OW!” Magnus gave him a frown along with a pinch on the inside of his arm.</p><p>“As I was saying, I am not an easy man to know, but I like you, Alexander. I want to try and make this work.”</p><p>“Then we will try.” It was not going to be easy, but good things rarely were. They took time and effort and Alec wanted this as much as Magnus did. They leaned into kiss, when there was another knock at the door. Alec frowned for a moment before it dawned on him. Food. “Would you care for some take out?” Magnus laughed.</p><p>“I would love to. Usually dinner comes before the sex.” That was how they found themselves on the floor of Alec’s room sharing beef lo mein and pork pot stickers out of the containers. They talked freely without any barriers. Alec found out why Camille had left and what she had done to Magnus. He also learned that his mother’s death was the reason he quit school. Magnus found out how Alec had broken his back and how his brother blamed himself. He also learned that Alec loved his history classes in college.</p><p>“Maybe you should go back to get your masters in history.”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t. That ship has sailed.” Alec moved to get another pot sticker, but Magnus caught his hand in his own.</p><p>“I thought love had sailed away. Not everything is completely lost. Just check into it. You might be surprised.” Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Maybe Magnus was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue ~ Five months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus sat at his desk looking over some new designs. It is still a long way off for fall fashion week, but he was getting prepared. This time his show was going to be more subdued. It had more comfy cardigans and snuggly flannels. Of course, it was his usual color pallet of everything extreme. He was just finishing up the sketch of what his boyfriend would wear when they hit New York fashion when his office phone rang.</p><p>His new PA, a girl by the name of Emma, called him to let him know his lunch was delivered before hanging up. Delivered? He hadn’t ordered anything or asked for anything to be delivered. Finally looking up from his desk he noticed Alec standing in the door with takeout.</p><p>“Thought you might need a break.” It was from the Jade Wolf, which had quickly become their go to place. On a slow evening when Alec stayed over, they would order from the small restaurant, make love, eat, and then repeat.</p><p>“You read my mind.” Magnus stood up from his desk and gathered the sketchbook before the two of them sat on the couch in his office. Alec pulled out the lo mien and pot stickers as Magnus showed him the newest design. “What do you think?” Alec could see how nervous Magnus was. While he had seen some of his latest designs, this one was special. The man in the drawing had dark hair but had no distinct features. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit jacket on top of a beautiful royal blue shirt. The shirt was open at the neck, no tie. The pants were still in the works with swatches of colors beside it along with little designs as if Magnus was not sure if the suit should be patterned or not</p><p>Alec smiled at the design. “Can I see this?” He took the book and stood up. Walking over to the desk he got a pen and wrote something down. Magnus chewed on his lip as he waited. It felt like deja vu, except Camille had voiced her displeasure when she first saw it. Alec sat the pen back down and turned back to the couch. After he sat down Alec gave the book back with a small smile.</p><p>Magnus took the book with trepidation. He looked down and saw beside his masterpiece was Alec’s chicken scratch writing. <i>Beautiful, just like the designer.</i> Magnus stared at the picture for a moment before a smile crossed his face. Leaning over he pressed a light kiss to Alec's lips. The old Magnus would have scolded Alec for looking at his books without permission, but the new Magnus didn’t care. Alec had just permanently sealed the wound that that blonde woman had created long ago.</p><p>“I am glad you like it. I thought you could wear it to the opening of fashion week, provided you don’t have a test.” Alec had taken Magnus’ advice and looked into going back to school. Magnus had offered to pay for it and after several rounds of arguing Alec had relented. <i>“I want you to focus just on this. I don’t want you to worry about work and school.”</i> In less than a month he would start his graduate degree at Columbia’s Graduate School of Arts and Sciences. It was both exciting and terrifying.</p><p>“If I do, I will take it before. I am not missing your show for the world.” Alec leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, slow and gentle. It was funny how quickly love had grown between them. While they were nowhere near the step of getting married, Magnus was wanting to take the next step.</p><p>“I was thinking…” He said as they dug into their lunch. “Before you start school you might want to choose a new desk for your office.” Alec frowned in confusion. He barely had enough room in his bedroom for the one he had now. “What I mean to say is, Alexander, would you like to move in with me?” Finally, it dawned on Alec; Magnus had a room that he mostly used for storage. It was usually piled high with swatches or boxes from deliveries. The last time Alec was over he noticed that it was being cleaned out. Magnus was making room for him.</p><p>“I would love to.” He said, leaning into kiss Magnus to seal the deal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all that commented and read my little story. We made it to the happily ever after part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>